


Kiss of a Nightchild

by Naria_Prime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cursed, Demons, Fear, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Undeath, Mysterious, OC-POV, POV First Person, beliefs, freed from curse, not mine, posted for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are legends around this child that turns up in the moonlight on the cliff, but who is she really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of a Nightchild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> I'm just posting that for a friend of mine.  
> Have fun!

She was sitting outside, silently on a rock in the cold. The wind went playfully trough her hair, whilst the full moon made her silhouette contrast with the clouds that could be seen from the cliff. Trees with long branches stood to her right, but they had not had any leaves in a hundred years, as stories told. It was a mystical sight, peaceful, but still scaring. It was only after years that it wouldn’t drive the chills down my spine when I saw the girl sitting there and it would take me even longer to slowly walk up to her. The small body made a graceful impression, even though she looked very vulnerable just sitting out there. I had asked the people in the village who she was, but none of them was able to tell me anything useful about her. They were frightened. Frightened by a creature half of them only knew by the tales that were told about her, the legends that hid her true identity well. The girl on the cliff, the Nightchild, she was told to be an evil demon by some, or the spirit of a girl that jumped of the cliff to commit suicide. I can tell you that none of this is true. I spent most of my autumns in the small house up on the rocks, together with my uncle, but I must have been about ten years old when I saw her first. It was nine years later that I took the decision to find out who she really was. I did not believe in demons by the time, which was, in hindsight, a very dangerous belief.  
It was a freezing cold night in late November, and when I decided that the moment had come to speak to her the first snow had just fallen. Slowly I moved up to the cliffs edge, the night was quite similar to the first time I had seen her. Back then I had called her from the balcony, but she had not even moved and all of the sudden my uncle had pulled me back in, sheer terror in his eyes, like a little deer that is standing face to face with a wolf. Just after that he told me one of the legends about her, probably the most horrid one that he could think of. Once I was standing just behind her it took me some minutes of just gazing at the moon to speak out. Then I asked her: “Who are you?”  
She turned her head, flaming amber eyes gazing right into my soul. I stumbled a step back, but she stretched her hand out to me. Very slowly I touched her fingers and then let my hand slide into hers. She closed her grip and I pulled her up. Standing, she looked like a living deity right in front of me, but I was yet to know the horrible truth. Somehow I knew that I was expected to kneel down. She was holding both my hands and bowed down to kiss me on the forehead. “You know that legends have a little truth in them, usually”, she said, “I can tell you that this is also true for the legends that twist around me. But neither am I the dead child, nor am I the demon, but both play a role in the true story. I was cursed by one of those demons ages ago, who sold his services to the old mother of the child’s lover, a young man of bad manners. His abusive ways drove her here down this cliff. I, as her sister who was here at the time was held responsible as I took no effort to stop her and was thus bound to spend all nights until the end of time here unless someone would free me from the curse. I wish to thank you for that, stranger, before I fade into death, before I leave into the state of not being anymore”  
Having said that, a strange glow started from her head, almost as if it was burning down and turned her into a half transparent creature, before she finally faded away completely, leaving only a silver dust on my fingers. Even after years it is still there, only visible in the light of the moon, just like she was herself.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend would really love some feedback.  
> Did you like this short story?


End file.
